Love me like you do
by jullurt
Summary: Greer is new at Charton academy and she gets paired up with Brenna for an assignment. Greer is skeptical about it after hearing from her friends how Brenna is with school work. AU with some things from the show.
1. New girl in school

This was the brightest room in the house, the sun was always shining through the windows. It was significant darker on the walls where there had been a painting or a mirror hanging. I hated the fact that we had to leave this place. This had been my home for 17 years and I didn't want to move. My father got a new job, in Boston. So not only would I leave my home, but also I would have to leave all my friends. The summer is almost over, which means school will start soon. That's the only thing I'm glad about, I don't have to start in the middle of a school year. This whole thing is already bad enough.

"Greer come on. We have to go now!" I hear my mother calling.

"I'm coming" I say and take one last look out the window. From this window you can see Central Park. My absolute favorite place in the entire world. I would go to the park almost every day after school. I loved doing my homework there and I always dreaded when the winter would come and the snow with it. I was truly mournful knowing that I will never get to do my homework in Central Park ever again.

"Greer, honey we have to go now" I hear my father saying. Slowly I turn away from the window and face my dad. "I know you aren't fond with the thought of moving to Boston, but I think it will do us good as a family to start fresh in a new city. Also Charton is a great school, you will love it"

"I would much rather stay here and finish school" I say annoyed. My father sighs and put one hand in his pocket. He always does that when he's about to give some life lesson kind of speech. I crossed my arms to show him I didn't want to listen.

"Greer please. We have been over this a thousand times. This job offer is what I always dreamt of since I was young, and this is a great opportunity for you aswell. There is no harm in making new friends. It will actually be very healthy for you" He's been saying that a lot since he told me we are moving. In fact he opened with that when he told me.

"You keep saying that, but what if I don't make any new friends? Or what if they're all closed minded at my new school or in Boston in general?" I ask. Last thing I need was coming to a place where I can't be myself.

"It wont be like that at all honey. You will be your normal self, the happy girl with a constant smile on her lips. No one can hate that smile of yours. I promise" he said. "Now, let's get on the road" he reached out his arm for me to hold on to. We proceeded to walk out of the building that had been my home for as long as I could remember. My new life was about to begin. I hope my dad is right, that everything will be okay. I don't know what I'll do if it's not. I admit, this scares me. I'm so used to being liked and being popular and always having friends around me when my parents haven't. Being alone scares me.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" My mom asked me. "You look a little worried" she continued and put her hand over mine.

"Just thinking about some stuff" I said and looked out the window as we left New York.

"Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"No, I don't know. I'm just scared" I admitted. My mom looked puzzled, I wasn't one to be afraid of things.

"What are you afraid of Greer?" she asked.

"No one knows anything about me in Boston. They don't know who I am or what I've been through" I said and stared down at my hands. My mom squeezed my hand as a comfort. It did feel a little better when she did that.

"I heard you talking to your father about this. I will say exactly the same as he did. Everything will be okay. Be true to yourself and don't hide who you are from others. Because if you do, you will have problems. A lot of people have trouble trusting someone who lies or simply avoids telling the truth"

"Why would anyone have a problem with me if I avoid the truth?" I asked.

"Some people consider witholding that kind of information about yourself as a betrayl" she explained.

"Yeah I've been there" I said.

"I know. That's why I'm telling you to be true to yourself and others. It is who you are and if the people at Charton can't accept that you are better off without them" My mother said and squeezed my hand again.

We changed the subject and the rest of the car ride was filled with laughter. Faster than I had expected we arrived in Boston and our new home, which I must add, is house. The house was enourmous, like a mansion. All the houses on this street were big, this was the part of Boston where all the rich people lived.

"What do you think?" My father asked me and put his arm around my shoulders. He sounded very proud, I looked at him and I could see him shine with pride.

"It's a lot to take in dad. It's a really big _house_" I said and emphasized when I said house, I thought we would move in to an apartment, like in New York.

"Yeah I thought a house would be nice. Getting out very own backyard, we can have barbecues and garden parties" he said with even more pride if it was possible. I just nodded, I wasn't sure what to say. I hadn't expected this. When I was little I really wanted to live in a house and have a backyard with swings and all that. "I'll show you your room" he continued and led me into the big house.

My new room was much bigger than my old one, the wallpaper was a darkish purple color with a discreet flower pattern. I actually like it. I had my own bathroom and a walk in closet. I even had my own balcony.

"Do you like your new room?" My father asked excited.

"Actually I do. I love the balcony" I said sincerly. I could tell my dad relaxed now that I had told him I like my room. He's probably been very nervous about what I would think.

"That's great Greer! Of course if you want to you can move the furniture around all you want. I'm going to go and pay the movers" and with that he was gone. I looked around the room, it looked pretty good to me. I decided I would leave the furniture as they were. I opened the first box and started unpacking, the first thing I unpacked was my speakers so I could plug my phone in and listen to music. I love having loud music on, I didn't even hear my mom knocking on my door. I thought I was gonna have a heartattack when she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you" she said. I went over to my phone and turned the music off.

"It's okay mom"

"Don't stay up to late, it's the first day of school tomorrow" she reminded me.

"Okay, I won't"

"Good night honey" she said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night mom" I decided I was done unpacking for tonight and started getting ready for bed. I lay awake for and hour or so worrying about the first day of school, before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I took one quick glance at the time, only to get a chock. I had overslept and I only had 40 minutes to get ready. Normally I wasn't a morning person, I needed at least an hour and a half to get ready and wake up properly. Now that I had overslept I was wide awake. Somehow I managed to take a shower, get dressed, do my make-up, eat breakfast and find my way to school in 30 minutes. That must be a personal record for me. I looked around and almost everyone is looking at me, they're probably wondering who I am. In the corner of my eye I see two girls sitting not far from me, I can tell they are talking about me, one of them even points in my direction.

"Look Brenna, yet another preppy snob at Charton" I hear the girl say as she laughs. I chose to ignore her comment and went to find my first class, it didn't take long, I had a map over the school. I took a seat in the back, I didn't want anyone to notice me right now. I sat alone for a few minutes until I heard the bell ring, then it didn't take long until students started filling the classroom. The teacher was the last one to enter. I prayed to God she wouldn't make it a big deal they had a new student. When the teacher got to the front of the room and turned around to face us, she looked right at me. I bowed my head and looked down at the desk. _Please don't say anything._

"Welcome back everybody! As maybe some of you have noticed, we have a new student" the teacher said and pointed in my direction. Everybody turned around and stared at me. _Please don't ask me to go up there and introduce myself!_ "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" the teacher said and she sounded very happy. Couldn't she tell I really didn't want to. Slowly I got up from my seat in the back and soon joined the teacher in the front of the classroom. I let my eyes scan the other students quickly and I noticed the two girls from earlier. _Oh great. _

"Hi. My name's Greer Danville. Uhm, I just moved here from New York" I said, and even though I was really nervous I managed to keep my voice steady. Though I had no idea why I was nervous.

"Do you have any interests you would like to share?" the teacher asked. She still hadn't introduced herself.

"I play tennis" I said.

"Do anyone have any questions they would like to ask miss Danville?"

"I don't think that will be necessary" I said quickly. I did not agree on standing here answering questions. All I wanted was to go back to my seat.

"I have a question" one girl said. It was the girl from earlier.

"Yes Ford?" the teacher said. Her name is Ford? It does suit her, but she doesn't look like a typical private school girl.

"Why on earth would you willingly move from New York, to Boston?" she asked.

"My dad got a job here" I answered. "I didn't have much of a choice"

"Okay, anyone else?" the room was silent, thank god. "Thank you Greer you can take your seat and welcome to Charton academy"

I murmur a thank you and hurry back to my seat. The rest of the day went on pretty good, I didn't have to get up and introduce myself in any other classes, the teachers took care of that. It's not that I'm a shy person, I'm really not, but since I don't know anyone yet or know how the people at this school are like, I figured I would lay low until I've got it all figured out. When the bell rang indicating the end of the day I hurried out the door and walked as fast as I could to my car. It had been a lot to take in this first day, teachers names, finding my way to classes and finding my locker. When I finally got home, I took a wrong turn and got a little lost, I was exhausted. My parents weren't home, shocker, they always worked late and they were rarely home earlier than seven. I decided to go up to my room and since we had got homework on the first day of school, I thought I would get started on it. It was only one subject, history, I like history. It's probably my favourite subject.

It only took me about an hour to finish my homework. I checked the time, almost 6pm. I felt my stomach rumble, I hadn't eaten since lunch and I had only eaten a small sandwich then. So I was pretty hungry now. As I entered the kitchen I heard the front door open and close and then I heard my parents talking.

"Greer, we're home!" my father called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I heard footsteps coming closer and soon they were in the kitchen. "Hey" I said and took out some leftovers.

"Hello darling" my father said and gave me a kiss on the head. "How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was okay. The teachers seems like they know their subject" I said nonchalant as I put some food on a plate.

"Did you make any friends?" my mother asked. For a short second I hesitated and I thought about lying, just so they wouldn't feel bad. But lying isn't something I do, especielly to my parents. Unless it's a white lie, I think that's okay.

"Uhm.. No I didn't" I answered honestly.

"Well the first day is always hard. I'm sure you will make friends soon enough" my dad said optimistic. "Let's eat" We all took our plates and sat down at the dinner table.

"I promise tomorrow, we won't eat leftovers" my mother said apologetically.

"It's okay mom, I'm okay with this" I said. "Why are you home so early by the way?" I asked.

"My job haven't started up properly yet, so I will probably be home early every day this week" my father said. The rest of the dinner went on as usual in our home, we all talked about our day. Since my parents are away a lot for work and they work late they think it's important to sit down at dinner and eat and talk like a family. No one is allowed to leave the table before we are all done, unless the reason is really important. I value these moment as much as I value my life.

A few hours later I went bed, hoping tomorrow will be a tiny bit better than today. And hopefully I'll make a friend. My mom suggested I joined a few clubs, I hope they have the same type of clubs like the ones at my old school. The next morning I thankfully woke up on time so I didn't have to stress. When I got to school every club at the school had put up a table, recruiting new members. I knew exactly what type of clubs I wanted to join, I started walking around to find them. It didn't take long for me to find the eco club. I'm gonna be honest, I didn't think they would have one at Charton. I quickly signed up for eco club and also for tennis. The day went on like any other day for a new student, people were still staring at me. Did they never get new students here or something? I was on my way to my first class when a group of girls approached me. They looked like they would be the popular ones, turns out I was right.

"Hi, I'm Shelby and this is Martha and Tory" she said and pointed at the girls next to her. "You're the new girl right? From New York?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Greer" I said.

"I saw you yesterday, and I think you would fit right in with us" Shelby said. "Right girls?" Martha and Tory agreed. "We are in the same history class so I will see you later" Shelby said.

"Okay" it was all I could say. The bell rang and I continued to class. I didn't see that girl Shelby until we had history. She pointed at the empty seat next her and waved at me to come sit with her.

"Hi, sit with me" she said and patted at the chair.

"Thanks" I said and put my bag on the floor and sat down.

"So how are you liking Charton?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know yet" I answered.

"Well I'm your friend now so I will show you around the school and give you all the information you need" she said. The teacher walked in and started the lesson so I only nodded and smiled at Shelby. Turns out this teacher really loved giving out homework and assignments. At the end of the class he paired us up and gave us an assigment. I got paired up with a girl named Brenna, the girl I saw Ford with the day before.

"I feel sorry for you that you got paired up with Carver" Shelby said as we left the classroom.

"Why?" I asked. Was there something wrong with her?

"Well, last year her dad died and she like, almost got kicked out of school cause she were never here. She will let you do all the work" Shelby explained. "Martha got paired up with her last year, Brenna just sat there and texted or whatever, didn't do a thing"

"Just my luck then" I said as we walked out to the school parking lot. "Here's my car" I said.

"We were gonna go an get some coffee, do you wanna come?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah sure!" We got to a place called Charlies. It was really cosy inside.

"It's a coffee place during the day and at night it turns into a bar. Minors are allowed in but they always check I.D if you order something with alcohol in it" Matha told me.

"Oh looke there's Brenna with her boyfriend" Tory said.

"Ha! Brenna's got a guy? How did that happen?" Shelby laughed. "You know Greer, if you are gonna do the assignment with her I advice you to go set up a time now" Shelby continued.

"Okay, order a latte for me please" I said and made my way to where Brenna was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Greer" I said to the guy.

"Hi. I'm Kieran" he said and extened his hand. I took it and we shook hands. I thought it was kind of unusual for someone our age but I didn't say anything.

"Are you friends?" he asked me.

"No, we got paired up for a history projct" Brenna said.

"Yeah, I just moved here" I told him. "I thought we could set up a time to start. I was thinking 4.30 ish tomorrow. We can meet here" I said with smile.

"Yeah sure whatever" Brenna said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" I said and walked back to my new friends. I started to think Shelby was right, I would probably have to do this assignment on my own.


	2. Hustled

Today was my third day at Charton and I could honestly say I started to like it here now. It made it easier going to school now that I had made some friends. Shelby could be mean sometimes to others, but to me and Martha and Tory she was always nice and the four of us had a lot of fun together. They've really welcomed me into their little group.

I grabbed my lunch and headed out to the benches where we said we would meet for lunch. "Hey" I said as I sat down next to Martha.

"Hey Greer" they both greeted me.

"Where's Shelby?" I asked, I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere.

"She's with her boyfriend. She'll be here soon I think" Tory said.

"Oh, okay" I said and started eating my lunch which consisted of a salad. Normally I could eat a lot, but I didn't feel hungry today. For some reason I felt nervous.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Shelby said and took a seat next to me. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, I just got here too" I told her.

"Good" Shelby said as she started eating her lunch. "So Greer..." she started and looked at me.

I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't I lifted my head and looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Did you leave anyone back in New York?" Shelby asked. What do I say now? Technically I didn't leave anyone, it was over a few months before the move but after I found out that we were moving. And it didn't end because of that. "Did you?" she asked again.

"Uhm, not really" I answered. Shelby looked confused, so did Martha and Tory.

"Either you left someone or you didn't. There's no in between" Tory said.

"Tory's right. But what do you mean by 'not really'?" Shelby wondered.

"Well.." I started, I was unsure of what to tell them. I thought about what my mom said a few days ago. That some people think of hiding the truth of who you are as a betrayal, especially friends, but I wasn't sure how my new friends would react. "I was dating this person in New York, it ended before we moved, but for another reason" I explained.

"Did he have small dick?" Martha said jokingly and the three of them burst out in laughter. All that was coming out of my mouth was a nervous giggle.

"Oh I'm sorry Greer. I did know it was true" Martha said apologetically when she saw I wasn't equally amused as they were.

"Yeah that's not something to joke about. Sorry" Shelby said.

"It's okay" I said and went back to eating.

"Is that the reason things ended?" Tory asked.

"No, it had nothing to do with that" I said. I hoped they would move on to something new to talk about.

"What was it then? No feelings? Did he get aggressive?" Shelby asked on. When she asked if 'he' was aggressive I tensed up and she noticed that. "Did he hit you?" she asked utterly chocked. I didn't get hit, but it would get physically at times when ever we fought. Shelby took my silence as a yes. "Woah, that's really low. No guy should ever hit a girl" she said appalled.

"Did you report him?" Tory asked.

"I hope you did Greer" Martha said.

"Actually I didn't"

"What? Why not?" Shelby said.

"It wasn't like that. I didn't get beaten, when we fought sometimes it got physically sure, but I never got beaten" I explained.

"No but still. He can do the same to someother girl and maybe she wont be as lucky" Martha said. "Were you afraid of him?"

I grew tired of hearing the word he and him all the time, people always take that for granted. "It wasn't a he okay?" I finally said irritated. I felt my heart beat really hard and my hands were shaking a little. Everyone was silent and I could hear the sound of my watch.

"Then what was it?" Tory said confused and broke the silence.

"Oh for heaven sake Tory! It was a girl" Shelby said.

"Oh.. Sorry" Tory said. "So are you bi?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter to us really" Shelby said. "My aunt is married to a woman"

"It does to me" Martha said. "Like, I want to know if I have to worry about getting less guys. If Greer is full on gay there is more for me and Tory" she continued.

"You don't have worry about. I'm all about the ladies" I said smiling. I felt relieved that they were so cool about it.

"So have you see anyone interesting around school?" Shelby asked and raising one of her eyebrows.

I had seen a few people I thought were attractive, but I had yet to meet anyone that I was genuine interested in. "No, not yet" I said.

"There's alot of basic bitches around here" Shelby said. "Anyway, what are you doing after school?"

"I'm meeting Brenna to start our history assignment" I said.

"Oh right" the bell rang so we started packing up and get ready for class. "Good luck with Brenna. You're gonna need it" Shelby said before we parted ways. Maybe that was the reason I was nervous today, I had heard a lot of stuff about Brenna. I didn't know what to believe, I hadn't talked to her except yesterday when we set up the time, so I couldn't really know what she was like.

The last bell of the day rang and I gathered up my books and went to my locker. When I got closer I saw Shelby waiting by my locker. "Hey" I said.

"Hi! I was waiting for you" she said and seemed very happy. Happier than earlier today.

"You seem very happy" I stated.

"Yes, I just found out my parents are going away this weekend so I'm having a party" she practically jumped of excitment.

"Okay" I said, I laughed at her because she was so excited about the party.

"Okay? You are supposed to be as happy as me" she said.

"Why?" I closed my locker and flung my bag over my shoulder.

"Duh! You are invited" she said and was just as happy again. "You're coming. You don't have a choice" Shelby said determined.

"Alright! Yeah I'll definitely be there" I said and got excited.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow" Shelby said and walked over to her boyfriend.

Right now I sat at the café where I was supposed to meet Brenna, I had been sitting here for the past half hour waiting. I didn't have her number so I couldn't text or call her asking where she was. My patience was running out, I hated waiting for people. It's one of my biggest pet peeves. I looked at my watch, Brenna was now 40 minutes late, I decided to pack up my things and leave. I was done waiting. Just as I was about to get up and leave she sat down infront of me. She looked at me funny, I stood by the chair with a bunch of papers in my hands.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Oh, was she for real right now? Asking me where I was going.

"Seriously?" I said angry. All she did was give me a confused look. "You're late" I told her.

"Sorry" she said. She didn't sound sorry at all. "Are you gonna sit down or what?" For a moment I thought about leaving.

"I don't know. I've been here waiting for you for 40 minutes"

"I said I was sorry"

I put the papers down on the table and sat down again. "Okay, let's start" We didn't get much done. I tried, but Brenna was on her cellphone texting all the time. "Can you please try to focus on this?" I said annoyed. "This takes twice as long as me doing the projcts on my own "

"Oh congratulations, you are smarter than me" she said with a half angry tone.

"That's not what I meant. But you aren't concentrating on this" I said with a softer voice.

"Okay fine" she put away her phone. "So you play tennis?" she asked and looked at my racket.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's battle this out on the court. Loser does the assignment all on her own" she challenged.

I laughed. "Do you even play?" I asked.

"I've hit a ball a few times" she said.

"Okay, let's do it" I said.

The match started in my favour, Brenna hadn't hit a single ball so far.

"I thought you said you play" I said.

"It's been a while"

"If you say so" I took out another ball and served. This one she didn't miss and the ball flew right by me.

"I really hate history" Brenna said. I thought this would be an easy win, but the match went on for like two hours.

"Match point. One point away from not having to do history assignments for the rest of the year" Brenna said. All I could do was laugh, I realized she had hustled me.

"Why are you laughing loser? Do you mind that I call you loser, cause you're about to be one" Brenna said cocky.

"I just got hustled didn't I? Admit it, you're a hustler" I said smiling.

"Sorry not sorry" Brenna said with a half smile.

"Hey, the game's not over til it's over" I said.

"Oh it's over" Brenna said and got ready to serve. I knew right away I should let this one just pass, but I had to try, and now I had twisted my ankle. Brenna jogged over to me when she realized I had hurt myself. "Are you okay?" she asked with what sounded like real concern.

"I shouldn't have gone for that shot, I'm way to competetive" I said smiling as I massaged my ankle.

"And still you're smiling. Why are you so happy all the time?" she asked.

"What? Because I'm a lesbian I should be all angry like you?" I said. Whoa, did I just say that? It didn't seem like Brenna had heard what I said.

"I don't know" Brenna said with a smile on her lips. This was the first time I saw her smile.

"Oh my gosh are you _smiling_?"

"Yeah, I'm imitating you" Brenna said and held out a hand to help me up. "Wait, did you just say you are a lesbian?" Brenna asked.

"Yeah, what?" I said and brushed off some dirt after I had been sitting down on the court.

"Nothing, I just never met one before" she said.

"Oh I guarantee that you have" I said.

When I walked through the door to my home I could smell my moms delicious lasagna, it was my favourite dish. It wasn't often she made it. "Hello?" I called through the house.

"In the kitche Greer!" I heard my mother call back.

"It smells amazing" I told her as I entered the kitchen.

"Thank you" my mom said as she took the lasagna out of the oven. "Why are you home so late?" she asked.

"Oh, I got paired up for a history assignment so I was doing that" I answered.

"So you made a new friend today?" my father asked. I didn't know if you could say friends, I mean sure we did have fun on the court, but I wasn't so sure we would say hi to each other at school tomorrow.

"I don't think so"

"Well you did make friends yesterday. Just like I said you would" my father said.

"I know you did" I said and started to set the table.

After dinner I went up to my room. Today I got geography homework, it was pretty simple, choose a country and write about it. It was a homework you would get in elementary school. I had just started when my phone buzzed, it was a text from Brenna. After the tennis match she gave me her number and said that I could text her about the history assignment, so I gave her my number too.

_"Hey! How's your ankle?" _ She wasn't at all like I had expected. Since Shelby had said that stuff yesterday about Brenna.

_"The ankle's fine. Thanks for asking :)" _I wrote back.

_"You better start on that history assignment, I'm need a good grade ;)" _

_"Don't worry, I always get A's ;)" _

_"If you say so.. I'll see you tomorrow"_

I finished the geography homework pretty fast. I looked at the clock and saw I had time to start on the history homework aswell. It wasn't due until next week, but I had never not gotten an A in history. And I wasn't a procrastinator. When I finally went to bed a few hours later I caught myself thinkning about Brenna, and the smile from before. She was really pretty when she smiled.

Why do Brenna stand by my locker? Is she waiting for me? I pick up my pace to get to her faster.

"Hey Greer" Brenna says with a sultry voice and puts her hand on my arm.

"Hi" I'm really confused right now. I never thought Brenna would even talk to me at school when others could see, but now she is, and she is touching me. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be. You're here babe" she said. Babe? Did something happen that I missed? "What's with the serious face?" Brenna said and lifted her and to touch my face.

"Uhm, Brenna? Are you okay?" I asked. Brenna didn't answer, instead she came really close, her face just a few millimeters from mine. Just as Brenna was about to kiss me a loud ringing started and Brenna pulled away. I tried frantically to find where the ringing came from, but I couldn't find it anywhere. All of a sudden it stopped and now someone was calling my name. It sounded just like my mom.

"Greer, honey. Wake up" I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting on the edge of my bed. "Didn't you hear the alarm?" she asked.

It took me a few more seconds to comprehend that I was in my room. It all had been a dream, why did I dream about Brenna kissing me? "I had a dream" I said with a sleepy voice.

"Okay, well you better get up and get ready for school" my mom said and made her way to the door. She stopped before exiting and turned around to face me. "Greer.." she started.

"Yeah mom?" I said and sat up in my bed.

"Who is Brenna?" she asked.

My eyes widened, why did she ask that? Oh no, I had probably talked in my sleep. I do that quite often. "W-why do you ask?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"You said the name Brenna in your sleep. I was just wondering who she is" my mom said.

"Uhm, she's... She's a girl at school, the one I had to do my history assignment with" I explained, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay" my mom said smiling. "I'll go and make som breakfast. Hurry up and get ready" she said before she left.

I thought about the dream I had just had, about Brenna. I wasn't sure what it meant. I had read somewhere that your dreams show you your subconscious, it shows you what you really want. Do I want Brenna Carver to kiss me? I don't know, I barely know Brenna. I recked my brain trying to figure everything out, without success. I decided to let it go, after all it was just a dream.


	3. Lies

**So this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. I want to thank you for all the alerts and reviews I've got. It makes me really happy and motivated!**  
_

"So I have invited basically the entire school and some who doesn't go here. There's gonna be a lot of people there and we need to look the best, understand?" Shelby said.

Martha and Tory nodded. I didn't really hear what Shelby had said, I was still thinking about that dream I had. It popped into my head everytime I saw Brenna and right now she and Ford sat on a bench not far from us. The dream played in my head over and over again. Especially the part with the kiss, I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I hated not knowing what I was feeling and not being in control of it. I was so deep in my own thought I didn't hear Shelby talking to me. It wasn't until she gave me a soft push I came back to reality.

"What?" I asked and looked at my friends, who all looked at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay Greer?" Shelby asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You have been staring in to space for I don't know how long" she told me. "Have you even heard what I've been saying?" she continued. I hadn't, right when I was about to answer Shelby the bell rang and we had to get to class. "I'll see you at lunch, I'll fill you in then" Shelby said.

I nodded and gave her smile before I headed to class. As usual I took a seat in the back of the room, I felt the most comfotable there and I could concentrate better without being so close to the teacher. Students started filling up the classroom, everyone walked past me trying to find a seat. I jumped in my seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see who it was.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Brenna said. The one person I was trying to avoid right now.

"It's fine. I didn't see you is all" I said and flashed a smile.

"I just wanted to say hi"

"Well, hi" I said short. The smile was gone, I didn't want to look inviting. I had come to the conclusion it was best to just stay away from Brenna. At least for the time being.

"Hi" she was smiling too. Didn't expect that. I didn't even expect her to talk to me, or even that she wanted to be seen with me.

"Brenna, please find a seat" Mr. Turley said as he entered the classroom.

Brenna didn't answer him, she looked at me for a short second before she moved and took a seat. I tried to focus on Mr. Turley, but it was difficult, I felt someone looking at me and everytime I looked around I saw Brenna turn towards me. We locked eyes a few times and everytime it made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. As soon as the bell rang I hurried to gather my things and I was the first one out of the door. I heard someone calling my name, I picked up my pace to get away from there.

The rest of the morning went on pretty good, it was now lunch time and I was on my way to meet Shelby, Martha and Tory. Shelby wanted to talk about her party tomorrow night since I hadn't been listening this morning.

"So Greer, as I was saying this morning, I have invited like the entire school..."

"Did you invite everyone!?" I cut her off.

"No, not everyone. For example I haven't invited Brenna and Ford" Shelby said. Thank god! I can't be at the same party as Brenna. Not if there's gonna be alcohol there, when I drink I tell people what I think of them. It's like a truth serum for me. "Like I said, almost the entire school and also a few people outside of school that I know" Shelby continued.

"I told everyone it starts at nine, but you three are gonna be there earlier. We can get ready together and maybe eat something" Shelby said.

"Okay, that's sounds great" I said happy. I got really excited for the party, last party I was at was back in New York, I think this is gonna be awesome. Friends, new people and most important no Brenna to confuse me.

"Great! You can come over around six"

The rest of the lunch we talked about some guy Martha had met the previous day. I didn't say much, it really wasn't my field. I managed to avoid Brenna the remainer of the day, whenever I saw her I turned around and walked in the opposite direction. It worked pretty good. It was the end of the day and I decided to go to Charlies and do some homework. My parents weren't home this weekend and I didn't feel like going home to an empty house right now. I saw the chair infront of me being pulled out and someone sitting down. It couln't be Shelby, she was with her boyfriend. It couln'd be Martha or Tory either, they had some club meeting after school. I slowly lifted my head so I could see who it was.

"Hi" It was Brenna. Of course. No matter how hard I try to avoid her, in the end she finds me. She's like an animal, like a cat, they feel when you don't want them near so of course they are going to be around you all the time. Brenna is like that, she can sense that I'm avoiding her so she seeks me out.

"Hi" I said back quickly before I continued with my homework. She didn't move, she just sat there staring at me. Just like in Mr. Turleys class, it made very uncomfortable. It was as if she was trying to read my mind. I hope she isn't successfull, I have thought I don't want her to know, or anyone else for that matter. "Can you please stop staring at me" I finally say.

"Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Yes, it bothers me a lot!"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked and leaned forward. I swallowed hard, it felt like I had something stuck in my throat and I swallowed a couple of times.

"No, why do you ask that?" I tried to avoid looking in to her eyes. If I did, my eyes would give me away and tell her that I was indeed avoiding her.

"I just got a feeling you were" she answered.

"Oh"

"So..." she started and she leaned even closer. "If you haven't been avoiding me today, why did you turn around and walk in opposite direction every time you saw me?" she half whispered. Oh shit! She had noticed that, I can't say that I'm avoiding her because I had a dream about her. Even if that's the only reason. I'm not good at lying either, I get sweaty and nervous.

"I uh.. It's been a lot with school and... My parents aren't home" I said. It's not a valid explanation though. "Also, Shelby's having a party tomorrow night and I'm helping her with that. So i've been busy. I have a lot on my plate right now" I continued. If I was alone now I would facepalm myself, cause it all sounded ridiculous. I would call out on it and say it was a lie if someone gave me this excuse. But it seemed like Brenna bought it. Or maybe she's playing along.

"I see. So Shelby is having a party tomorrow?" she asked and leaned back. "I guess I'm not invited since this is the first I've heard about it" she said.

"She's invited a lot of people, maybe she can't invite anymore cause... It won't fit" I said.

"Have you been to Shelbys house? It's huge, she could easily fit in all students at Charton and still have room for more people" Brenna explained. I have never been over to Shelby, I don't know how big her house is, and I don't know if Brenna is lying or telling the truth right now. "Anyway.. Why are you sitting here all alone?" she asked.

"My parent wen't out of town this morning, I didn't feel like going home to an empty house right now" I answered.

"Right. Well I gotta go. I'll see you around" Brenna said and got up from the chair.

"Bye" I said and watched her leave. She didn't look back and I was realieved she didn't. I didn't want to be caught checking her out.


End file.
